Don Resetti
Don Resetti is a character from the ''Animal Crossing'' series who first appeared in Animal Forest +. He worked for the Reset Intervention Bureau and currently works for the Reset Surveillance Center with his younger brother Mr. Resetti. He sometimes appears throughout the series in place of his brother. In contrast with his brother, Don is much calmer and more tolerant of the player's resetting. He will give the player a small lecture about resetting, however will merely advise the player about saving, rather than threatening the player. In Animal Crossing, he will replace his younger brother the fifth time the game is reset. In Animal Crossing: Wild World, he does not appear at any point in the game. In Animal Crossing: City Folk, there is a small chance that he will randomly appear when the game is reset. He can also sometimes be found at the Resetti Surveillance Center. In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Don operates the Resetti Surveillance Center with his brother, and after several visits to the center, Don may give the player his picture. Name The name "Don Resetti" is a parody of "Don't Reset". Don also has several regional names. In French and German, Animal Crossing have opted to keep his name the same. In Spanish, Don Resetti is named "Forma T. Ado". In the widely popular Japanese version of the game, he is called ラケットさん (Raketto-san), which translates to Mr. Racket in English. In the English version of the game when speaking to the player, he is simply named "Don". Appearances ''Animal Crossing'' In the original Animal Crossing game, Don Resetti replaces his younger brother the fifth time the player resets. Unlike his brother, he is calm and does not shout or scream at the player for resetting. Once he leaves, he does not return, and Mr. Resetti does not mention him. ''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' Following his absence from Animal Crossing: Wild World, Don Resetti returned in Animal Crossing: City Folk. His personality is very similar to that of his personality in the original Animal Crossing. He appears after the player resets five times, however also appears after the player logs on after first moving in. Don can also be found at the Resetti Surveillance Center. The center can only be accessed after 8:00 PM on random nights and if a traffic cone is removed. When the player enters and talks to Don, he will give the player a silver shovel to leave. ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' Don Resetti, like many characters, can not be found in the game from the start. When the player quits the game without saving for the first time, Don's brother Mr. Resetti. suggests the creation of the Resetti Surveillance Center. Once a construction fee of 368,000 bells has been payed, Don can be found alongside his brother in the Resetti Surveillance Center. After visiting Don several times, he may give his picture to the player. Once the Café has been built in the player's town, Don can be found there on a regular basis. His favourable coffee is "Blend, no milk, 3 spoonfuls of sugar". Category:Animal Crossing characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits